Troll
thumbthumb|zwei Trolle und eine Elfe Ein Troll ist ein Fabelwesen der nordischen Mythologie. Besonders in Schweden und Dänemark vermischte sich in den Märchen die Vorstellung von Zwergen und anderen Berggeistern, teilweise auch mit der von menschenfreundlichen Feen und Elfen. So wurde „Troll“ zu einem allgemeinen Ausdruck für jede Art von mehr oder weniger menschengestaltigen Fabelwesen, ähnlich wie die fairies der anglo-keltischen Tradition.1 Inhaltsverzeichnis * 1Etymologie * 2Norwegen * 3Schweden * 4Island * 5Dänemark * 6Literarische Verarbeitung * 7Filme * 8Sonstiges * 9Literatur * 10Weblinks * 11Einzelnachweise Etymologie| Quelltext bearbeiten Die Wortherkunft geht auf die Verschmelzung des gleichbedeutenden, schwedischen Wortes troll mit dem älteren, niederhochdeutschen Wort troll zurück; letzteres bezeichnete einen groben, ungeschlachten Kerl. Die Herkunft ist nicht sicher geklärt, wahrscheinlich ist der Bezug zu dem seit mittelhochdeutscher Zeit bezeugten Verb trollen, das mit dem englischen to troll (umhergehen, rollen) verwandt ist.2 Norwegen| Quelltext bearbeiten Troll vor dem norwegischen Pavillon auf der Expo 2000 in Hannover Troll, gezeichnet von Theodor Kittelsen Nach der nordischen Mythologie hausen die Riesen und Trolle in Utgard, während die Menschen in Midgard und die Asen in Asgard leben. In der Heimskringla wird in der Saga von Olaf dem Heiligen erzählt, wie Arnljot Gelline mit einem Trollweib kämpft, das nachts in einer Berghütte schlafende Händler überfällt und tötet.3 In 21 der Norwegischen Volksmärchen, die von Peter Christen Asbjørnsen und Jørgen Moe ab 1841 herausgegeben wurden, kommen Trolle vor.4 Als holzgeschnitzte Puppen gehören Trolle heute zum Kunsthandwerk und touristischen Erscheinungsbild Norwegens. Sie sind dort als Souvenirs beliebt. Diese Holzfiguren sind bucklig, vierschrötig und mit einer langen Nase gestaltet. In humorvoller Anspielung auf Norwegens Reichtum aus den Öl- und Gasvorkommen in der Nordsee werden sie gelegentlich auch als Ölscheich-Variante gestaltet. Ein norwegisches Erdölfeld in der Nordsee erhielt den Namen Troll A. Neben der Bergregion Trollheimen wurde auch eine Gebirgsstraße bei Åndalsnes in Süd-Norwegen nach ihnen benannt: Trollstigen, zu deutsch Trollleiter. Schweden| Quelltext bearbeiten Auch in der schwedischen Folklore spielen Trolle, allerdings beiderlei Geschlechts, eine große Rolle. Souvenirs, die Trolle darstellen sollen, werden aus allen denkbaren Materialien hergestellt: Tannenzapfen, Holz, Steinen, Zweigen, Wolle usw. Sie haben meist eine große Nase, eher an eine Kartoffel erinnernd. Die schwedischen Trolle sind nicht unbedingt Schaden bringend, sondern eher geheimnisvoll und unzuverlässig. Sie leben der Sage nach im Wald. Besonders hat sich der Mythos erhalten, die Trolle würden kleine Kinder stehlen und anstelle des Menschenkindes ihr eigenes Kind ins menschliche Kinderbettchen legen (Wechselbalg). Doch es gibt auch die Geschichte vom Herrn Mannelig, die von einer Bergtrollin erzählt, die einen Ritter heiraten will. Ferner gelten sie ähnlich wie Feen oder Hexen als Erklärung für sonst unerklärbare Phänomene (das haben die Trolle gemacht). Gern bauen die Skandinavier in ihren Vorgärten den kleinen flinken und hilfreichen Trollen Miniaturhäuser, die den eigenen Wohnhäusern verblüffend ähneln. Selbst Miniaturkirchen für Trolle sind in den Vorgärten aufgestellt. Ein Dolmen bei Hagestad in Schonen in Südschweden trägt den Namen Trollasten, dt. Trollstein. Island| Quelltext bearbeiten Island wurde von Norwegen aus besiedelt – so verwundert es nicht, dass auch die isländische Folklore und Literatur die Trolle kennt. Und die bizarre Vulkanlandschaft ist besonders bei Nebel dazu angetan, Felsformationen als Ungeheuer und Trollvolk erscheinen zu lassen. Viele Geschichten und Mythen ranken sich um die Trolle, und nicht selten sind besonders markante Landschaftsbestandteile nach Trollen benannt (z. B. die Felsbastion Skessuhorn am Berg Skarðsheiði in Westisland). Dänemark| Quelltext bearbeiten Ähnlich wie in Norwegen und Schweden ist auch in Dänemark der Troll eine im Souvenirsektor, im Kinderbuch und im Vorgarten beliebte Figur. Der Begriff Trold findet sich auch in geografischen Bezeichnungen wie dem Troldborg Ring bei Vejle. Künstlerisch wurde der Troll auch in mehreren Werken des dänischen Bildhauers Niels Hansen Jacobsen aufgegriffen. Literarische Verarbeitung| Quelltext bearbeiten „Olav der Heilige verwandelt Trolle zu Stein.“ Wandmalerei aus dem 15. Jahrhundert zu einer Legende über den norwegischen König (reg. 1015–1028) in der Kirche von Dingtuna, Västmanland, Schweden „Umzug der Trolle“ von Artuš Scheiner In der schwedischen Literatur sind die Trolle unter anderem durch die Illustrationen von John Bauer zu den Märchen in der Reihe Bland tomtar och troll unsterblich und außerdem weltberühmt geworden. Eine Auswahl der Märchen auf Deutsch ist unter dem Titel Trolle, Wichtel, Königskinder erschienen. Henrik Ibsen erwähnt den Troll in seinem Drama Peer Gynt. Auch Knut Hamsun, Trygve Gulbranssen, Bjørnstjerne Bjørnson, Selma Lagerlöf und viele andere Dichter, Schriftsteller und Erzähler ließen sich von der Gestalt des Trolls inspirieren. Weitere Beispiele von Trollen in der Literatur sind * die grobschlächtig-brutalen Steintrolle in J. R. R. Tolkiens Der Hobbit sowie viele andere Trolle in seinem weiteren literarischen Werk, * die nun wiederum gutartigen Mumintrolle von Tove Jansson * und der boshafte Stollentroll, ein Bewohner des fantastischen Kontinents Zamonien bei Walter Moers. Ebenfalls zu erwähnen sind die Troll Minigoll-Trilogie von Henning Boëtius sowie die Handbücher des Übersinnlichen, Band 1 (im Original The Goblin Companion) von Brian Froud und Terry Jones, in denen verschiedenste Trollarten verzeichnet sind. * Bernhard Hennens Trolle, die in seiner Elfen-Serie vorkommen und dort als 3 bis 4 Schritt hohe, steinfarbene, menschen- und elfenfressende Humanoide beschrieben werden. Brückentrolle, die in einigen deutschen Märchen und Sagen vorkommen, haben ihren Namen durch ihre Bewachung von Brücken oder Furten erhalten. Wer über den Fluss will, muss an den Troll Zoll entrichten oder ihm mit einer Gefälligkeit dienen. In den Romanen von der Scheibenwelt von Terry Pratchett sind Trolle eine auf Silizium basierende Spezies, die hauptsächlich hoch in den Bergen lebt. Christoph Hardebusch schreibt in seinem Roman Die Trolle eine komplette Geschichte über diese Fantasiewesen, die er in Schlacht der Trolle und Zorn der Trolle fortsetzt. Hier werden die Trolle vergleichsweise intelligent dargestellt und weisen in ihrem Verhalten schon annähernd menschliche Züge auf. Erich Köhler wählt in seinem Roman „Sture und das deutsche Herz“ den Troll für die Hauptfigur Sture, die dadurch in der Lage ist, durch die Jahrhunderte zu reisen und Abenteuer zu erleben, welche Köhler in einen politisch-historischen Bezug stellt. Filme| Quelltext bearbeiten Troll-Verkehrszeichen beim Trollstigen * Die am 29. Oktober 2010 in den norwegischen Kinos und am 1. September 2011 in Deutschland als DVD erschienene Mockumentary Trollhunter erzählt im Stil eines fiktiven Dokumentarfilms die Geschichte von drei studentischen Filmemachern. Dabei stellt sich während ihrer filmischen Recherche der mutmaßliche Bärenwilderer Hans als Trolljäger heraus, dargestellt von dem norwegischen Komiker Otto Jespersen. Er hat von der Regierung die Aufgabe bekommen, Trolle zur Strecke zu bringen, die ihr Revier verlassen und deshalb eine Gefahr für die Menschen darstellen. Mit UV-Strahlern bewaffnet, deren Licht die Trolle in Stein verwandelt, macht sich der Trolljäger auf, die Ursache für das vermehrte Trollaufkommen herauszufinden, während die Regierungsstellen dies zu vertuschen suchen. Der Film entstand unter der Regie von André Øvredal mit kleinem Budget von geschätzt 19.900.000 NOK (ca. 2.500.000 EUR).5 Zu sehen sind verschiedene Trolle, die sich im Erscheinungsbild stark an den mythologischen Vorlagen orientieren. * Im schwedisch-dänischen Fantasy-Drama Border aus dem Jahr 2018 entdeckt eine Grenzbeamtin, dass sie und ihr Liebhaber Trolle sind. In dem Film sind Trolle eine von den Menschen fast ausgerottete Spezies, die ein inniges Verhältnis zur Natur und eine sehr spezielle Sexualität hat.6 Sonstiges| Quelltext bearbeiten Trolle tauchen in zahlreichen Varianten in vielen kulturellen Produkten auf, die sich mehr oder weniger auf die germanisch-nordische Kultur beziehen. Da sie häufig Bewohner verschiedener Fantasywelten wie der Scheibenwelt oder Mittelerde sind, erscheinen sie auch in den Verarbeitungen dieser Welten in Filmen oder Computerspielen. Literatur| Quelltext bearbeiten * Elisabeth Hartmann: Die Trollvorstellungen in den Sagen und Märchen der skandinavischen Völker. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart/Berlin 1936. * Werner Schäfke: Dwarves, Trolls, Ogres, and Giants. In Albrecht Classen (Hrsg.): Handbook of medieval culture. Fundamental aspects and conditions of the European middle ages. Band 1, Walter de Gruyter, Berlin 2015, S. 347–383. * Rudolf Simek: Trolle. Ihre Geschichte von der nordischen Mythologie bis zum Internet, Böhlau, Köln 2018, ISBN 978-3-412-50743-5. Kategorie:MenschenartigeKategorie:RiesenwüchsigeKategorie:Zwergwüchsige